


An Angel's Angel

by KirbyChan



Series: South Park Oneshots [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: let kevin be a good brother 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyChan/pseuds/KirbyChan
Summary: Sometimes even an angel needs someone to look out for them. Kevin doesn't think he's much in the way of angel material, but he'll be damned if he lets anything happen to his stupid little brother.





	An Angel's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my wonderful friend [peacemaking-gunslinger](http://peacemaking-gunslinger.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. They helped me out with a tattoo design so I wrote this for them!

Kevin McCormick wasn’t many things. He couldn’t say he was smart, since he didn’t finish high school before dropping out. He didn’t have many friends, or even people skills. He couldn’t say he was talented either; hell, the only thing he could say he was even decent at was fixing cars. He didn’t speak much, and even when he did, he usually didn’t have very nice things to speak about.

He was dirty, malnourished, poor, and absolutely useless to the world.

But if there was one thing Kevin could truly say about himself, it was that he always tried looked out for his family.

Sometimes he wasn’t the best at it. Sometimes he was a little selfish. But he had dropped out for a reason. If his parents weren’t gonna support this fucking family, then he would.

Karen, sweet and innocent Karen, was the light of his life. He was closest to her; even if he wished he and Kenny could be like that as well. His little brother was indifferent to him, intimidated by him at some points. Kevin wasn’t a fan of that at all.

Kenny’s nightly excursions weren’t any mystery either, at least not anymore. It would be impossible not to know about Karen’s “guardian angel”, and Kevin had found out completely by accident who it actually was.

He hadn’t told Karen that he knew. Shit, he hadn’t even told Kenny that he knew either. It was none of his business, and if Kenny wanted him to know, he would tell him. All he could do was just make sure nobody hurt his baby brother.

So when he happened to see said baby brother run into a dark alley, and a couple of armed men chasing after him, Kevin snarled. He knew Kenny did this often, and had probably run into worse, but like hell he was going to let them hurt what little happiness he had.

“So this is the big bad Mysterion, huh?”

They had him cornered, and Kevin could see his little brother clutching a red stain at his side. Some of them had knives, but one of them had a gun too. “Shit, we heard all kinds of horror stories about you, but you’re just some punk-ass kid who’s in way over his head.”

Kenny – Mysterion – didn’t grace them with an answer. He merely narrowed his eyes at his pursuers and Kevin had a feeling he didn’t have a plan of getting out of this alive.

Funny. That thought didn’t make him worry as much as he thought it would. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, or maybe it was the weird déjà vu he was suddenly feeling.

As the men got closer and closer to Mysterion, they didn’t seem to notice their spectator reaching down next to the dumpster and grabbing a lead pipe. Any weapon would help at this point.

Like a whirlwind, Kevin launched himself at the one with the gun and smashed the lead pipe against the back of his skull. “FUCK OFF, YA CUNT!” He screamed and was pleased when the thug immediately went down with a thump, a trail of blood leaking down from where he was hit.

Five pairs of eyes turned to him, Mysterion’s included. Kevin was fairly certain his brother’s eyes were blue, not purple, but he’d also blame that on the alcohol. Paying Kenny no mind for now, Kevin swung the pipe at the other four thugs, catching two of them on the chest and sending them flying. It was amazing what the element of surprise could do. “Ya wanna get ta him, ya gotta get through me, fuckwits.”

The last two thugs standing were, admittedly, rather quick on the uptake to defend themselves from Kevin’s hellish onslaught. “The fuck?!” One of them exclaimed. “Where’d this crazy redneck come from?!”

Kevin ignored the jab at his accent. Yeah he was a redneck, so fucking what. “Ain’t crazier than you!” He yelled back, swinging the pipe at another skull and barely dodged out of the way of a knife swipe. It cut his cheek but that was about it.

There was just one left standing. He looked around frantically at his fallen cohorts before Kevin pointed the pipe at him threateningly. “If ya don’t wanna end up like yer buddies here, I suggest ya get th’ fuck outta my sight. An’ don’t let me catch ya pickin’ on this guy again.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to an absolutely shocked Mysterion. “’er else yer gonna catch hell.”

That was all the motivation the thug needed before he was out of there in a heartbeat. Kevin sighed and let the pipe drop to his side, wiping his bloody cheek before turning to his brother.

Yeah his eyes were definitely purple. Huh. Maybe Kenny wore contacts when he was like this. “You should get outta here too.” His tone was much gentler now that the threats were taken care of, and Kevin held his hand out for Mysterion to grab.

At first all he did was stare at it. “I…”

“Come on.” Kevin rolled his eyes. “Don’t fuckin’ gawk, just leave. I’m gonna call the police an’ I know you don’t wanna be around when they get here.”

That seemed to catch Mysterion’s attention, and he finally reached up to grab Kevin’s hand. He made a soft noise when he was pulled to his feet. Without another word, Kevin shoved his hands in his pockets once Mysterion had let go and turned to leave as he pulled out his phone.

He only made it a few steps before a soft voice spoke up. “…Thank you.”

It made Kevin pause, but he eventually turned his head back to his baby brother with a soft smile. “No problem. Someone’s gotta look out fer yer stupid ass.”

He watched as that seemed to fluster Mysterion for a second, before Kevin got a smile back in return. It was faint, but it was there.

He hadn’t seen Kenny smile at him like that in so long. As he watched Mysterion disappear into the shadows, Kevin thought…maybe he could do this more often.

–

That…had been one of the strangest nights he ever had.

It was days later and still Kenny couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had never seen his usually quiet older brother like that before, at least not with anybody that wasn’t their parents. He knew Kevin could be ruthless but damn…

Did he know?

What a stupid question, of course he knew. After that display, how could he doubt that Kevin knew exactly what he was doing at night?

Kenny swallowed nervously. It was safe to say his brother hadn’t told anyone at least. Karen would have come to him immediately if she knew who her guardian angel was, and yet he hadn’t heard anything. He wondered if it was okay to ask.

Karen was out with a friend of hers, his parents were off probably getting drunk somewhere, and Kevin actually had some time at home. If he was going to ask, now would be the time to do it. Kenny looked from his cracked window to see Kevin outside smoking. He never did it inside, for Karen’s sake.

“Hey…Kevin?” Kenny spoke up sheepishly. He never really talked about his double like with anyone, let alone family.

“What’s up, Ken?” Kevin replied and exhaled another puff of smoke.

“…Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

Kenny bit his lip. Now that he was getting to it, he felt himself starting to chicken out. Maybe this was a bad idea. It’s not like he really needed to know anyway…

But no, he couldn’t back out of this, not now. Not when Kevin had saved him. Swallowing his nerves, Kenny finally found his voice again. “How…how did you find out?”

The silence that followed made Kenny more nervous than he could recall being for quite some time. He risked a look at his older brother, who seemed to be in deep thought. “’bout what?”

Kenny let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Come on, man…” he grumbled, not in the mood for these games. “You know what.”

Again Kevin exhaled a puff of some, and Kenny swore he was going to go insane with the waiting. “I went into yer room one time when ya weren’t there. Saw the costume an’ remembered what Karen said ‘bout her “guardian angel”. Wasn’t hard t’ connect the dots.”

Was it really that easy? Kenny felt kind of stupid now, realizing he had left his costume out in the open. Anyone could have walked in and seen it. “Why they hell did you go in my room?” He asked, sounding a little offended.

But Kevin merely shrugged. “Had some extra cash so I wanted t’ give ya some smokes.”

…Right. Kevin did do that for him every now and then. Now he couldn’t even be mad. It was his own stupidity that revealed himself this time. “…Oh.”

“Don’t worry,” Kevin added as he offered his cigarette to his little brother. “I haven’t told anyone. Karen still don’t know who her guardian angel is.”

A smile came to Kenny’s face and he took the offered smoke. “Thanks…” he said after a long inhale and giving the cigarette back.

“Ya don’t need t’ keep thankin’ me, Ken.” Kevin took one last puff before letting the cigarette drop and stomping it out with his foot. “I told ya, someone needs t’ look out fer yer stupid ass. Just cause yer an angel don’t mean ya don’t need help every once in a while. An’ I ain’t gonna let bastards like those pick on my little brother.”

A warm feeling blossomed in Kenny’s chest. He felt…loved. Appreciated. Usually this was a feeling only reserved for Karen, but having his brother trigger it as well only made him even happier.

So the guardian angel had an angel now, huh? He could live with that.


End file.
